


To Die Is To Live

by mydeira



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to step up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die Is To Live

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 challenge #116 – improbability.

No one was supposed see themselves die, even if wasn’t really you that died. Especially when that person was a better version of you than you could ever hope to be.

Mickey leaned against the wall to catch his breath. The night was quiet. No metal footfalls behind chasing after him. Looked liked the Cybermen, as well as everyone else, couldn’t be bothered with him.

That wasn’t right. He was sick of being overlooked and forgotten. Sick of being useless.

Ricky had shown Mickey what he could be. And this world still needed Ricky.

Mickey was done being the idiot.


End file.
